Cuddles/Canon Information
Concept and Creation Cuddles is the second character to be created, first is Shifty. Rhode Montijo first drew him on a piece of paper with the phrase Resistance Is Futile above and that was how the creators got the idea for the show. They creator of the show also decided to voice Cuddles. The creators then made Banjo Frenzy, the pilot of the series. Cuddles soon became the most advertised character in the show. Psychical Appearance Cuddles is a yellow rabbit with pink cheeks. He is commonly seen wearing pink bunny slippers. He has a fluff of hair on his head and has a tail that looks identical to it. He has long ears with light yellow insides and a light yellow belly. Cuddles‘ ears would move depending on his mood. When Cuddles is sad, his ears would face down. When Cuddles is happy, they would jolt up. Cuddles’ cheeks commonly face goofs; they would sometimes turn white or would just completely disappear. Cuddles has no special features on his feet according to Home is Where the Hurt is and Carpal Tunnel of Love but in Happy Trails, he is seen with paws. Personality Cuddles’ personality is somewhat mixed. On one hand, he is a nice person who hangs out with Toothy, Giggles, Flaky and Lumpy. On the other hand, he is mischievous. He has caused the deaths of the aforementioned friends. He also is somewhat cruel to animals as he poke a stick at a rhino and burns it’s skin and taunts a bamboo. He also loves sports such as surfing, skateboarding and soccer. Cuddles retain some features of a bunny such as his love for carrots. He also apparently has a degree in karate and starred in a movie named “Paws of Fury”. Cuddles’ recklessness has cause a lot of mayhem. In Water You Wading For, Cuddles jumps into a lake despite the fact that swimming is not allowed, which Flaky points out. Because of this, Cuddles is attacked and killed by the creatures in the lake. In Let It Slide, Oblivious that a water valve was turned off, he pushes Flaky (whom clearly didn't want to go down a dry slide), skinning her and loosening all the bolts on a section of the slide. In From A To Zoo, he messes with some of the animals and plays with a helium tank by inhaling the air to make his voice a higher pitch. Despite his rough nature, he can be friendly. He comforts Toothy when he breaks his arm, saves Toothy from getting his eye impaled on a coat rack, and volunteers to help build Giggles‘ house. He is best friends with Toothy, Lumpy, Flaky, and Giggles. He treats Giggles and Lumpy better than the others but he still is very close with Flaky and Toothy. Toothy is his best friend and the two hang out often. He also loves Giggles as seen in I Nub You, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, Flippin' Burgers and Remains to be Seen.